(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing a user location. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for recognizing a current user location based on image information obtained by photographing a location recognition tag including location determination information, and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Methods for recognizing a location of a user in a remote place are classified as network-based methods or handset-based methods.
In network-based location recognition methods, a network system receives handset location information to recognize the handset location. Network-based location recognition methods include a method using identification information of a predetermined base station registered as a current handset location in a home location register, and a method in which various base stations measure time differences of handset signals and a predetermined location-based server determines a handset user location based on measurements including base station information and time information.
The above handset-based location determining method uses information received from a network or a satellite to determine the handset location, and it includes a method using global positioning system (GPS) signals received from a plurality of satellites through a GPS module in the handset so as to recognize a location, and a method using location determination information received from the network or combining GPS information to recognize the handset location.
However, the conventional location determination method has problems in accuracy and recognition speed. Further, it may not be used in environments including a shadow area where a signal may not reach due to frequency interference or reduction of signal strength, and an indoor area or a basement that a GPS signal may not reach.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-0080585 entitled “Robot cleaner and method for recognizing location thereof” has disclosed a method for recognizing a location in an indoor area. In the above prior art, a camera installed in a robot photographs lighting devices on a ceiling to recognize a location. However, there is a problem in that it may be impossible to recognize various locations for various purposes since the location is recognized by analyzing an arrangement pattern of the lighting devices on the ceiling and the robot location is recognized only in an indoor area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.